


Hourglass

by Misu_Inuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misu_Inuki/pseuds/Misu_Inuki
Summary: MC doesn’t remember anything of her old life. Not even her name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hi guys!
> 
> This is my first fanfic in English. It’s my version of the MC’s past, freely based on the reset theory. Sorry in advance for grammar and spelling mistakes! English isn’t my native language, so I’d probably messed up a little!😅
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

What if you were cursed to live the same eleven days, in a endless looping where you were forced to look forward while collecting pieces of your own shatted heart?

For countless days, she had been trapped in a mysterious world where you could send an e-mails to Long Cats or invite the Pluto to an fundraising party.

She knows that nothing there is real and once the eleven days were over, everthing would start again.

Like an odd video game. Like a cruel fairy tale, where the villian always wins in the end.

Because the real curse isn’t living a live with no future.

She is cursed to fall in love during each path and lost it forever once the last grain of sand falls from her enchanted hourglass.

Her previous lover won’t remember a thing and even if she tries to make them love her again, something horrible would happen to crash her hopes down.

Collecting hearts like pieces of jewerly.

While shattering her mind and soul each ending.

Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin, Seven, V, Unknown… All of them need to be safed.

Each one of them have something she long lost, something she truly wants to remember.

For days and nights, she stared at her magical phone, trying to peek into their minds and to see them as who they really are.

But what about her?

Who could find out the truth behing her false promises of happiness?

Who could fight with this unstoppable Destiny that craves its claws into her and help her to escape?

Who could safe her?

**Who could trully see her through the hourglass?**


	2. Did you get mysterious messages?

_Everthing was so confused._

A laughter.

Someone holding my waist.

The smell of cheap bear and man’s parfum.

The scenes were spinning around my head so fast that I couldn’t figure anything out. But I tried. I hugged those broken memories like a lifesaver. From the very begining I knew they were all there I trully had.

But soon enough the dream vanished and I was left with nothing. Without a pair of caring warm arms around me, without a loving smile, without hope. I stared the dark for so long letting the desasperation taking over me that it took me a while to figure out that there was a little light in this strange nightmare: a small smartphone shinning through the palm my shaking hand.

I brought it close to my eyes. The screen was almost empty except for an square with a picture of an envelope. An app.

-Mystic Messenger? – I read its name out loud.

My voice echoed in the empty room suprising me. I didn’t remember how it sounded like. By instint I touched my lips with the other hand. They felt dry and cold as it belonged to someone else. And they were not the only things I didn’t recall.

With my heart racing in my chest, I explored my body using the weak smartphone’s light. I was a girl. Or at least was dressed up as one. My hair was long and I had bangs. I had nothing in my pockets and I didn't have any kind of bag with me.

I glupped down when I dared to look around. I was trapped in a dark cold room with no windowns or doors.

-Am I dead?- I wispered to myself starting to panic.

The room was so tight that I could only move my arms.

"Was I trapped in a coffin and burried alive?" I tought in fear.

-Help! Please, someone help me!- I tried to scream at the top of my lungs but my voice cracked.

No one seemed to listen to it yet somehow, Godhas answered to myprayers in a very unexpected way.

The smartphone vibrated in my hand: his single app was opened up by itself.

A bunch of green words passed through the screen until the first hello popped up. It looked like it was an app to talk with people. I thanked God in silence for listening to my prayers.

I tapped the anwer button but no keyboard appeared.

No icon that alowed me to speak.

The only option was literally an question mark.

I clicked on it hoping that It was an temporary glint. But as the conversation with Unknown grew, I realize that it was actually an game with a few pre-made choices. And none of them were to ask for help, obviously.

With nothing left to do, I played along with the weird story of an lost smartphone. Unknown, who claimed to be an Korean student currentely on abroad, asked me to go a certain address.

I didn’t had other choice but to accept, and the moment I did it, I listened a sound outside my strange room. I couldn’t figure It out because shortly after a door was clicked open in front of me.

I blink sometimes while holding the wood knot that arose from nowhere. It was still dark, but it felt oddly shaped in my hand while I passed through It.

I gave one unsure step followed by another bolder one but the very moment my hand slipped back to place everthing changes. In half of a second, the dark room vanished from behind me and the sweet warming light of an ordinary hallway hit me like it never left me at all.

Tears fell from my tired eyes. I wanted to scream and jump in joy. I still didn’t understand what just happen but it didn’t matter. I was free! I was alive!

I laught alone in the hallway enjoying for some precious minutes the pure happiness of just being alive that I almost ignored Unknown’s question. He wanted to knows if I was seen a password keypad. He was right: instead of an normal key, there were an small numered keyboard.

-RFA? -I touched the small slogan with my fingertips.

It was pretty and looked well made. And unfortunely didn’t look familiar at all. Unknown send me some numbers to type in it. They were too long and random for me to recall. The door opened with ease. I peeked inside, and seemed like a small and cozy apartament. I didn’t pay attention in the rest of the chat with Unknown. I was so helpless that the mere thought of entering in a place that looked like a home made me reckless. I entered in the apartment without knowing what I was looking for but I kept studing the place with my eyes. It was a very simple Studio. And also really unpersonal. No pictures in the walls or decoration itens in the shelfs. I couldn’d even tell if it’s belongs to a man or a woman. I let out a sight in exaperation that turned in a gasp of suprise when a looked at my smartphone again.

The screen had changed.

The chat log with Unknown was gone, and somehow I was in a new chatroom with other people. Those ones have names and actual photos as avatars. I didn’t knew any of them but was I relieve by just being able to see someone else.

I was not even near to understand their odd conversation when username 707 found me out. The group got scared and of course, they didn’t believe in a word I said. They asked me a lot of questions and as the previous one, I could not anwer freely. A guy named V entered some minutes later: he was the leader of that group and the onwer of the apartament I was in.

I felt unconfortable. I couldn’t leave that place. If V decided to see me out, I had nowhere else to go. When they offered a position as a party coordinator, I acept without blinking.

To fulfill my duties I should stay in Rika’s apartament. She was that’s group founder and also the former party coordinator. Her black and white picture in the chatroom gave me goosebumps. She was dead and I was taking her place. Living in her house, talking to her friends and doing her job. As someone with no past, be in her place has a blessing. But I could not stop myself from imagine Rika trapped in the same dark room there I was, while I was taking her life as my own. Whispering sorry to her wanderer ghost, I called 707.

He jokes around a lot but in the end, helped me to understand the things I could or could not do in her apartament.

I could use everthing except for the drawers and the computer. With means that I had a roof over my head, a kitchen to cook my meals, a nice bathroom for my human needs and a confy bed to sleep at night.

But revisiting the chat log I realize that I recevied something else just as important.

On the top part of the chatroom page, each one of the online member's names were writen.

Yoosung, Zen, Jumin Han, Jaehee, 707 and V were the RFA’s members but there was another name with them.

MC.

Two letter that at same time meaned nothing and everthing.

I finally had a name. A plastic and silly one, so short that could bearly be called a name. It didn’t looked familiar to me at all, just like everthing else from this world. But it was mine. It was an identitification.

** _And that’s was all I could ask for._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hey guys!
> 
> Do you like It? This fanfic will probably have eleven chapters in total. With means all routes and some extras. Be aware of the spoilers if you missed some of them. Like I said before, I’m not that good in English, so please be kind with my poor grammar!xD
> 
> The next one would be inspired in Zen’s route.
> 
> See you later!
> 
> Kisses from Misu Inuki


End file.
